


Meeting

by EnbyChu



Series: OC Background Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyChu/pseuds/EnbyChu
Summary: This one is really long! For some background, Sigfrid is fae. The fae are much like humans, but generally have higher magical output and uh. They're kemonomimi basically. Children born from two fae will often have random animal features unlike either of their parents, but children born of a fae and a human will have similar features to their fae parent. Many fae also worship the planet, Puvi, as a god, and so will say "Blessed Puvi" (often shortened to Blispuvi) sometimes in place of exclamations such as "my goodness" or "damnit".Fae also have the neat power of being able to implicitly know their own children's names in the case of transgender children. This can make coming out somewhat interesting, as it is sometimes more a formality than anything else.
Series: OC Background Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109162
Kudos: 1





	Meeting

It had taken her what felt like weeks for Sigfrid to find her way out of the Hyper Dimension, landing in a place far from anywhere she knew. Traversing the Dimension had been difficult, even for someone with magic as powerful as hers. Arriving back in her world, she found herself far from anywhere she new, and was unable to find anyone in the immediate vicinity. Knowing traveling too far would be dangerous, Sigfrid built herself a small house using her favorite Minecraft techniques. _Willie would hate this house_ , she thought. _I don’t even know how to find her... And our child…_ It pained her to think of what could have happened in her absence.

When she knew she had the resources to start traveling outward, Sigfrid tamed a wild velvet worm and began mapping her surroundings. However, months passed and Sigfrid was no closer to finding other people, let alone figure out where in Puvi she was. She sent out magical signals every week, hoping at least one might find its mark.

Eventually, one did.

* * *

Wilmarcus’ cold facade broke upon hearing the merchant’s words. “You’re absolutely certain? It’s her magical signature?” The fae merchant nodded sharply, his dog ears flapping. “I may have left to do business years ago, but I grew up here in Felis and Lady Sigfrid was a hero of mine. I wouldn’t mistake her signature for anyone else’s.” The merchant was unused to seeing Lady Wilmarcus in such an emotional state; he had left Felis only a few years after the loss of the king and queen.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Akita. I must leave at once for the Outlands.” Wilmarcus rushed out of the room, leaving Akita the merchant seated. _Blispuvi, she’s gone already_ , thought Akita. Figuring his host was not returning, he left the castle to see his grandchildren.

“Varalika, go get Mycena. We’re traveling to the Outlands. It’s your mother.” As quickly as Wilmarcus had burst into the room, she had left, leaving a confused Varalika to absorb what had just been said. Ducking into the hall, she called out, “We’re leaving the walls? To find my mother?! Why is Myce-“ Her voice caught on Mycena’s name. Varalika had not told Wilmarcus about her trip to Mycena’s the month before. She was still far too embarrassed about the incident to even look at Mycena without blushing. Varalika ducked back into her room and grabbed her crystaphone to text her crush.

 _Wil said we’re traveling to the Outlands, she wants us to pack immediately. Apparently its bc of my mother???_ Varalika had told Mycena everything, mostly as a way to process everything Wilmarcus had told her. This was the first she’d said about it since, though. That was all before The Visit. Varalika’s face went red again, and she wrapped her tail around her leg to comfort herself. She almost dropped her phone when she got a response.

_Got it. I’ll be there in 10. I’m looking forward to it <3_

“Aaaaahhh why is she so fucking CUTE?!” Varalika yelled to herself, trying to ignore the feelings welling up. To distract herself, she busied herself with packing her things. She’d almost never left the walls of the kingdom, but Wilmarcus had taught her how to pack in case they ever needed to venture outside.

By midday, the three women had all prepared their things for the road ahead. Varalika was surprised to see that Mycena was to be the only one accompanying her and Wilmarcus.

“No paladins? Isn’t outside dangerous, Wil?” Wilmarcus shot Varalika a look she had never seen: a slight smirk with a raised eyebrow. “I am the captain of the Order, Vara. Mycena is the Court Sorcerer. We’ll be more than fine.” The excitement in Wilmarcus’ voice was undeniable.

“Shall I get the car ready, Lady Wilmarcus?” Mycena asked, but was met with matching quizzical looks.

“Oh, have I not shown you?” With a wave of her arms, Mycena bent the surrounding mushrooms to her will, forming a vehicle made entirely of fungus. “I was contacted by a minor god, who seems to be the owner of my magic book. He has been mentoring me in mushrooma-“ She was interrupted by the princess’ shout of amazement.

“MYCENA YOU’RE SO COOL!!! Wil, we _have_ to take the car, this will be so much faster than the worms!” Varalika was quite impressed by Mycena’s new magical creation, and Wilmarcus shrugged and loaded her things into the fungal vehicle’s trunk.

* * *

Exhausted from her most recent magical signal, Sigfrid could only sense that three figures were approaching. This was still much more than she had sensed in months, except for the beasts that roamed at night. She opted to stay inside; if they had come for her, they would knock. As they grew closer, however, Sigfrid could feel that these figures were deeply familiar. Their auras were ones she knew - two of them were, at least. Even after nearly a year of isolation, there was no way she could forget what her wife and child felt like. Still, she waited for them to come to her. Finally, minutes later, a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Sigfrid realized she had spoken very little in the past several months, only speaking to her velvet worm Plushfoot. Her voice came out hoarse.

The door opened to reveal the two people Sigfrid had longed to see. Wilmarcus looked as strong as ever, but so much older. And the second figure…

“Blispuvi, Varalika?! Oh gods, how long has it been? The time dilation in the Hyper Dimension…” Sigfrid’s excitement quickly turned to sadness, and she jumped out of her chair only to fall right to her knees. Her ears swiveled flush to sides, and she wrapped her tail around her leg to comfort herself.

“Mother, are you okay? We only just found out you were alive, Wilmarcus said that you had been lost at sea and presumed dead so we came as soon as we heard…” Varalika’s voice trailed off as she realized that her fur and her mother’s were the same color.

Sigfrid, still bowing on the floor, spoke up. She couldn’t look her now adult daughter in the face without knowing. “How long was I gone, Willie? How long were you waiting for me?”

Varalika turned to see Wilmarcus starting to break down again. “It’s been… about twenty years…” Her voice was eerily quiet, but seemed to echo in the walls of the small hut.

Sigfrid choked upon hearing her wife’s words. Satisfied by the answer, she slowly stood up, and gathered Varalika and Wilmarcus in a long-awaited hug. It took several minutes for her to release them. Truthfully, she never wanted to let them go again.

“Thank you for raising our daughter so well all these years, Willie. I can’t wait to hear everything I’ve missed when we get back to the castle.” Sigfrid turned to start packing up the few keepsakes she had from before being cast into the Hyper Dimension, as well as Plushfoot’s toys. Everything else she had made with magic and could easily be turned back to its component parts.

Varalika took a second to register her mother’s words. “Wait, our? But Wil said…”

Sigfrid sensed the change in the room and turned to face her wife. Wilmarcus’ face was downcast, in preparation for the scolding she expected.

“Willie? Oh no, Willie, what did you tell her? What did you say to Varalika?” Sigfrid’s voice was panicked.

Tears starting to flow, Wilmarcus finally spoke. “Sig, I told you I couldn’t… She was so young I thought it would be easier just to… I couldn’t look at her the same, Sig. She looks so much like you…” Wilmarcus broke down into sobs. Mycena popped her head into the doorway at that moment, and immediately bent down to comfort the paladin. Varalika was too stunned to move.

“I believe what she is trying to say, Vara,” Sigfrid had calmed herself to speak, “is that without me, she wasn’t sure how to properly be your mother. I always said her greatest fault was loving me too much…” Sigfrid paused to think. “Willie, please take off your boot. I bet you haven’t shown her.”

Mycena helped Wilmarcus to her feet. Wilmarcus, her head still downcast, slowly removed her right boot and rolled down her long sock. The biometal of her leg shone, reflecting sunlight from the still-open door. Varalika gasped, as she could see clearly that the alloy’s color and shine was exactly the same as her tail’s band. She looked at each of her parents, for the first time truly seeing how much of them was visible in her. Tears started streaming down her face.

Turning to the woman that raised her, Varalika shakily spoke. “Mama. It’s okay. I think I get it. I forgive you.” She pounced on Wilmarcus, catching her in a tight hug. Wilmarcus broke down into sobs again, finally able to face her daughter and truly be her mother.

“She really has my sense of forgiveness, huh. Nice to meet you, Court Sorcerer, my name is Sigfrid Maharav. I see you’re well acquainted with my family?” Sigfrid had finished packing and calmed down, so quickly in fact that she had slipped next to Mycena without her noticing.

Mycena was surprised, but as always she barely showed it. “Ah well, yes, Lady Sigfrid. I have been with them at the kingdom for almost a year now. Your daughter does very well as the princess, and uh, your wife is quite steadfast in her duties. I am Mycena, by the way.” It was rare that uncertainty ever crept into Mycena’s voice. She could feel the power emanating from Sigfrid; a magical signature very unlike her own.

“Thank you for helping them reach me, Mycena. I was surprised to see only three people approach the hut, but I guess with you around the rest of the Order could stay home. Your magic signature is quite unlike any I’ve seen; it’s not fae but it doesn’t seem fully human either.” Sigfrid could see the mix of fear and confusion on Mycena’s face, even with her hard-to-read expressions. “Oh I did not mean to worry you, I’m sure we’ll have much more time to talk when we get home. Plus, we have a long ride ahead of us. Oh and uh, would you help me take down the house?” Sigfrid performed a familiar mushroomancy gesture: deconstruction.

Varalika and Wilmarcus took a few more minutes to compose themselves, and looked up to see Mycena and Sigfrid tearing down the hut. Sigfrid called out to them, “Hey can you get Plushfoot ready? She’s in the stables. Don’t worry, she’ll recognize you! You are their family too, after all.” Wilmarcus had missed Sigfrid’s speed in switching gears. The idea that they were traveling home on wormback rather than in Mycena’s mushroom car was easily conveyed. “Got it! Come, Vara. Go find the reins, I’ll grab the saddles and bags.”

Varalika was still reeling from everything that had just happened. In hardly an hour, she had been reunited with her long-lost mother and realized her other mother had been with her her whole life. More than surprise, though, was a new sense of joy.

“Okay W- no wait, mama!” She could get used to calling her Mama.

Halfway to the barn, Varalika stopped and turned to Sigfrid, who was now surrounded by a pile of fungal matter. “Oh yeah, nice to see you again, Mom!” Sigfrid laughed and put on a fake pout. “Of course I have to be Mom. I see your mother got greedy and took the coveted Mama title.” Wilmarcus’ snort was audible all the way from the stables, as was her response. “I gave birth to her, I had first dibs!” Sigfrid muttered under her breath, a volume only audible to Mycena, “Coochie privilege strikes again.” Mycena had no idea what it meant.

Plushfoot was soon decked out in full riding gear, with a saddle for each of their four riders. Velvet worms are the main mount in this part of the world, so even wild ones can be fairly easily tamed and ridden. “Alright my squishy steed, let’s get going! Oh wait, Willie, which direction do we take?” Sigfrid had instinctively taken the front saddle, in spite of having no idea where she was going. “Let me drive,” Wilmarcus responded, and the two women swapped seats.

Varalika turned behind her to speak to Mycena in the last seat. “You must be bummed we aren’t taking the car back, huh?” Varalika was one of the few people who could read the emotions off of Mycena’s stony face. “A little bit, but I have not ridden a velvet worm before. I think this ride will still be a good experience!” Upon seeing Mycena smile. Varalika’s face went red and she turned away to put her head in her hands. Mycena chuckled, having grown fond of Varalika’s displays of embarrassment.

“Okay, _now_ we can ride!” Wilmarcus guided Plushfoot away from the pile of fungal matter that used to be Sigfrid’s hut. “Did you get the Minecraft out of your system with that one, Sig? It sucked.” Sigfrid burst into laughter, barely able to respond. “Yes, I knew you’d hate it! I was waiting for you to notice!” Her laughter continued as Plushfoot galloped in the direction of home.


End file.
